


Dog Rose

by iisaax



Series: Inflorescence [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Morning Sex, Other, Pain Kink, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Safewords, Schmoop, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: “Quit apologizin’. Now, tell me what you like.”Steve stroked his hands along Buck’s arms, thinking. He trailed down to their hands, intertwining his fingers with theirs. “You.”-dog rose/ˈdôɡ ˌrōz/1. a delicately scented Eurasian wild rose2. represents the mixture of pleasure and pain





	Dog Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh y'all!!! I'm so nervous to post this! I’ve never posted anything so dirty on here - eep! I don’t really know what to say... Hope you like it? :-D

Steve had started to count the planks of wood on the ceiling, the amount of shirts hanging up to dry, anything he could see, anything he could try and distract himself with in order to keep himself from coming in his pants right then and there. 

Buck was making it extremely difficult to focus, pressing wet lipstick-stained kisses down to his solar plexus, thumbs brushing over nipples they _knew_ were sensitive. As they twisted one hard, Steve keened, tightening his grip on Bucky’s shoulders. 

They lifted their head, lips cherry red and spit-slick. Steve swallowed, tongue dry. 

“Sorry, too loud,” he croaked. “You caught me off guard.”

“Naw,” Bucky drawled, smiling. They dipped their head to suck at his collarbone. “Nothin’ to apologize ‘bout. Unless,” they looked up. “You need to quit? We don’t hafta go all the way tonight, we can wait fo-”

“No, no! It’s not that. It’s not that…” Steve rushed, giving a breathless laugh. “I want to do this with you.”

“Okay,” Buck said after a moment of searching his face. Then, “How about this? If you want me to stop, you say somethin’ about it. Something like…” They licked their pigmented lips. “Like ‘red.’ No go. Alright?” 

Steve thought about it for a second. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“And we should be honest. Talk about what you like me doin’ and not if this is really happenin’. Like…”

Bucky pinched his nipple again, gently twisting. Steve’s hips jerked involuntarily.

“Do you like _this_?” they asked, pupils blown.

“Guh,” Steve said, too turned on to form words. He nodded.

“How about this…?” Then Bucky kissed him, slow and sweet. Steve closed his eyes, savoring it.

“Mmm…mm-hm.” He pulled back with a smack. 

Buck looked at him through their lashes, then laughed into a palm. “You got a little…”

Steve touched his lips, then looked at his fingers. “Oh,” he said. Bucky’s lipstick. “Sorry.”

“Quit apologizin’. Now, tell me what you like.”

Steve stroked his hands along Buck’s arms, thinking. He trailed down to their hands, intertwining his fingers with theirs. “You.”

Bucky laughed again, soft. “You know what I mean, punk. What feels good for you?”

Steve tucked his head, cheeks warming. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve never done this before.”

“What makes you think I’ve done it either?”

Steve’s head snapped up. “You haven’t… What about all those girls? Dolores?” Bucky shook their head. “Mable?”

“No, Steve,” Bucky told him. “I, uh…” It was their turn to blush. “I was, um…”

“Come on, you can tell me,” Steve said, real gentle-like. “Bein’ honest and all that.”

Bucky blushed more. 

“I was waiting for you,” they admitted.

Steve blinked, then he pulled Bucky in for another kiss. Bucky sighed happily against him, running their hands down Steve’s skinny chest to thumb at his nipples some more. It sent electricity down his spine. Steve leaned into the touch, urging them on with a “ _yeah_ ” into their mouth.

The two necked for a second, Steve getting dangerously close to the edge again. He leaned back away from them, groaning. 

Bucky dove down to kiss at his ribcage some more, shimmying off the couch as they did so. “Can I,” they said in between kisses. “Touch you?”

Steve’s hips bucked again at their hot breath on his stomach. “Please. But,” he gasped as Bucky nosed at his waistband. “Go slow.”

Bucky hummed their agreement, moving to undo his belt. It took a while. Steve noticed their hands were shaking.

“Hey,” he said, laying a hand over theirs. “You wanna stop?” 

Bucky finally got it undone and unzipped his fly. “No, no… I’m just nervous, I think.”

“Okay…You can say ‘red’ too, y’know.”

“I know,” they replied. “Can I…?” Their fingertips slipped underneath the band of Steve’s underwear. They were gazing up at him with an open, inquisitive look. Their lips were no longer red, but pink. They looked… wow.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, a little breathless. Bucky pulled the underwear down, gradually. They got about halfway, then, biting their lip, traced a finger up the exposed part of Steve’s cock. Steve shivered, and counted the boards some more.

Bucky slowly wrapped a hand around it, pulling it free. The precum oozing out the tip hit the cool air. They gave it an experimental tug, and Steve moaned, surprising the both of them. 

“Surely you’ve,” Bucky cleared their throat, like their mouth had gone dry. “Done _this_ before. How do you…”

“Um… Just like that is fine. And could you, ah…Twist your hand, when you go up? Yeah…” he tilted his head back. “Like that.” 

Bucky tugged some more, watching him the whole time with a hungry look. It was a little embarrassing, but felt so good Steve couldn’t find it within himself to care. He was already feeling his stomach coil up. 

Then Bucky started to kiss at the tip with their pink lips, and Steve came with a shout.

They stared at each other for a second, then Bucky started laughing at him, lifting a hand to where some of his load hit their hair. Steve covered his face with his hands, cheeks searing. 

“Stop,” he drug out the word. “God, I’m sorry…” 

Bucky laughed some more. “S’fine. That was my fault, anyway. I shoulda warned you.” They wiped their hand down the front of their shirt. “Did it feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve told them. He dropped his hands, helping Buck wipe off their face. “It was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” 

“Shucks,” Bucky drawled. Then, they started giggling again. “I, er, got a little lipstick on your dick.” 

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Leave it,” he said. “Come up here, I wanna kiss you.”

Bucky obliged, leaning in with their arms propped up. Steve could taste himself in their mouth. Gross. He loved it. He was already starting to get hard again.

“Can I,” Steve kissed them. “Try something?”

“Anything,” Bucky replied.

Steve guided Bucky up onto his lap. He situated their legs on either side of his hips, and they sat down slowly, leaving most of the weight on their knees. He started undoing Bucky’s fly, peering up for an okay.

Bucky nodded, transfixed. Steve, watching for any discomfort, deliberately untucked Bucky’s erection from their drawers. He paused to give his own a few pumps.

“Red?” he panted. Bucky shook their head, swallowing. 

“Mm-mm. _Please_ ,” they choked out.

Steve tentatively wrapped a hand around the both of them, pressing their cocks together. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned. “Stevie…”

Steve hooked his other hand behind their neck, pulling them in as he stroked. They kissed him back with enthusiasm. 

“What do _you_ like?” he mumbled into their mouth. 

“Pull my hair,” Buck gasped immediately. 

“Really?” Steve slipped a hand up to the crown of their head and gently tugged.

Bucky moaned, loud. Oh. _Oh_. Steve tangled his fingers in their hair and gave a harder yank, forcing their head back. Bucky’s hips thrust up into Steve’s fist. 

“Shit, Steve, _more_ …”

Steve leaned forward to suck at their Adam’s apple, feeling bold. He adjusted his grip, pulling hard, enough to surely hurt. Bucky whined, hands tightening at Steve’s waist.

“I’m gonna,” they said.

Steve pressed his forehead into their shoulder. “Me too.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” they said. A pause. Then, they cried out, nearly a sob. Steve leaned back, flicking his sweaty hair out of his face, pumping them through it. At the sight of Bucky’s pinched face, or maybe at the sound, Steve followed suit, finishing with a grunt. 

Bucky sighed contentedly. They dragged a lazy hand down Steve’s side, pulling his sticky hand away from between them and linking their fingers with his. Again, gross, but Steve didn’t care. 

Steve slowly opened his eyes, eyelids fluttering. His other hand dropped from its hold on Buck’s hair, limb feeling heavy. 

“Hey,” Bucky smiled at him.

“Hey,” Steve smiled back, sleepy.

Bucky pulled off their already-ruined undershirt and used it to clean up the two. Steve murmured a thanks, cheeks pinking a bit as Bucky wiped at his softening cock.

Bucky threw the shirt aside, and leaned into Steve’s chest, pushing him back to fall against the couch cushions. They tucked their head under Steve’s chin, sighing again. “That was…Wow.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “You really like getting your hair pulled on.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “Yep.”

Steve kissed the top of their head, feeling more and more tired. He let his eyelids fall, mumbling a, “Goodnight, Buck.”

“Goodnight, Stevie,” came the muffled reply. 

Steve smiled, and fell asleep.

-

Steve is waking up, blinking in the barely-there sunlight. There are hands slowly running up and down his chest. He smiles and turns to face his bed partner.

Bucky opens their eyes and smiles back up at him. “Mornin’,” they whisper.

“Morning,” Steve yawns. “What time s’it?” 

“Early,” Bucky replies. “Almost five.”

“Mm,” Steve closes his eyes again. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Bucky laughs, quietly. They drag a hand up Steve’s side, feather-light. “M’not tired. Wanna fool around?”

“Too sleepy.”

“I can do all the work,” Bucky counters. “Unless you actually don’t want to,” they quickly add.

Steve opens an eye, peering at Bucky, who is biting their bottom lip. Steve places a hand at their chin and pulls their lip free with a thumb, leaning forward to catch them in a kiss. 

“Sure,” he says, kissing them again. 

Bucky smiles against him, rolling on top. They neck for a long while, Bucky cupping their hands around Steve’s face. After a few more moments, Bucky reaches down and starts to rub at the front of their shorts. They moan into Steve’s mouth at the touch, reaching with their other hand towards the bedside table, where they eventually have to pull away to grab the slick kept in the drawer there.

Steve scoots up the bed frame while they squeeze a bit out onto their hand, pulling down his own shorts. He tosses them to the side, wrapping a hand around himself. His head falls back as he tugs, groaning softly. A cold hand stops him, touching him on the arm. 

“Let me,” Bucky says. They slowly push their other fist down onto Steve’s dick, already crawling back on top. 

“Woah, woah,” Steve lifts his head. “Don’t rush - we gotta get you ready first.”

“Already did it,” they grunt, lining him up. “While you were- ah! Sleeping.”

Steve places his hands on Buck’s waist, jaw dropping as Bucky gradually lowers themself. “Oh.”

Bucky sits completely, wiggling their hips as they get used to the feeling. They brace their hands against Steve’s thighs. “Fuck,” they sigh. “That’s good.”

“Yeah?” Steve manages, fingers surely leaving bruises. 

“Yeah.” Bucky lifts, then sits back down, hard. “ _Fuck_.”

“Language,” Steve says.

Bucky breathes a laugh. “Seriously?” they grin. “Now?”

Steve smiles, lopsided. “Couldn’t help it,” he says, then runs his hands up Bucky’s sides. Bucky shivers, getting into it. 

Steve sits up, running his hands around Buck’s waist to their back. He presses his fingernails into it, gently. “Red?” he mumbles.

“No,” Bucky pants. “ _Please_.”

Steve presses his fingernails in, slowly dragging his hands down. Bucky mewls, arms starting to shake. Steve rakes his fingernails back up and hooks his hands around Buck’s shoulders, leading Bucky down against the bed. He shifts his legs, getting to a good position, then pushes up into them.

They moan, wrapping their arms around his neck. “Yes,” they chant, turning their face into his neck. “Harder, harder… _Steve_.”

Steve bucks his hips, groaning, changing angles and thrusting hard. Bucky cries out. 

“God, right there!”

Steve kisses their jaw, breathing hard through his nose. He presses hot kisses up to their mouth, then pulls back, whispering, “You feel so good, baby.”

Bucky nods nonsensically, eyes screwed shut. 

Steve ducks back down to their neck. “So good. Such a good girl,” he mumbles.

Bucky’s mouth drops open. “Ah, ah, ah,” they say. 

“Come for me,” Steve grunts. “Come for me, baby.”

A few seconds pass, then Bucky does, gasping. Steve fucks them through it, close himself. He chases his own, Bucky whimpering through each thrust. Then, he’s doing it too, hips stuttering. 

Bucky is smiling up at him lazily when he floats back down. Steve all but collapses on top of them, letting out a huge breath. 

Bucky pats his back sluggishly. “You’re gonna crush me,” they slur. 

Steve rolls off of them with a huff, landing beside them and draping an hand across his own stomach. He reaches down with the other, searching for Bucky’s. Bucky takes it, turning their head to look at him. 

“Thank you,” they say, smiling.

Steve laughs. “Thank _you_. Sap.”

Bucky smiles wider, laughing back. “Whatever.” They hum, closing their eyes. “That was nice.”

“I’ll say,” Steve agrees. “Is your back okay? I didn’t mean to scratch it that hard.”

Bucky shrugs, eyes still closed, “I liked it.”

“You always have liked stuff like that. ‘Member our first time? ‘Pull my _hair_ ,’” Steve imitates them, voice whiny. 

Bucky smacks him in the chest. “Whatever,” they say again. “It feels good.”

Steve laughs again, rubbing where Bucky hit him. “Not fair, you have a metal hand.” 

Bucky cracks an eye open and sticks their tongue out. Steve curls up into their side and kisses their cheek, sighing happily.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Haha. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated - and feel free to let me know any mistakes/typos you catch! I read through these a lot before I post them but sometimes I still miss stuff.
> 
> Flower meaning is from [languageofflowers.com](http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm)
> 
> Thanks for reading ;-)


End file.
